My Own Private Mission
by Sarcasticgirl1212
Summary: This takes place right at the end of GG4. Its what I imagine GG5 will be like. Cammie has run away to find answers and protect those she loves. Can she do it all by herself? Will the CoC get to her? Will she find the answers she is in search of?
1. Leaving It Behind

**Disclaimer: Am I completely in love with the Gallagher Girls Series? Yes. Do I own it? *Grumbling* No.**

**Hey, this id my first Fanfiction :)**** I hope its okay. Sorry this chapter is so short, but tell me what you think. All kinds of reviews are welcome. Good or bad. Now I present you with Chapter 1 of My Own Private Mission! (The name might change depending on where I go with the story)**

I put the report on the sword case and walked toward the doors. I heard a creek and felt someone's presence behind me. I spun around ready to attack but it was only Mr. Solomon.

" What are you doing here?" I yelled at him, well more like whisper- yelled because the school was full of a bunch of sleeping Gallagher girls and I did not want to be on their bad side.

" I might ask you the same thing Ms. Morgan." He replied with a stern look.

" I...uh...um...well..." I was speechless. I know a bad thing to be for a spy. And yes you herd me right. I am currently a spy-in-training at the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. Of coarse you already knew that or else you wouldn't be reading this right now because you must have at least a level 4 clearance to know about Gallagher and a level 6 clearance to be reading this. My name is Cameron Anne Morgan (Cammie for short), my mother is the headmistress of Gallagher, and my father went MIA 10 years ago. My boyfriend (I think and really hope) is Zachary Goode, a boy with emerald green eyes, a smirk, and cryptic messages that even the CIA's top agents wouldn't be able to understand. I am a CIA legacy, and a chameleon. Oh, and I am currently being hunted by the Circle of Cavan (CoC for short) for something I may or may not know. Did I mention that the CoC is run by Zach's mother? Well it is, but Zach totally hates his mother and he would never join her. He event tried to get me to run away with him, but I couldn't do that because it would put him in danger. That's why im running away, to protect the people I love and to find some answers about well, anything really. Anyway, back to Mr. Solomon, my super hot Covert ops teacher that had apparently just gotten out of a coma.

" Well Ms. Morgan? Im waiting." He said getting impatient.

" Oh, well I was going to take a walk." I said completely lying, but of coarse he knew that already.

" Lie." He said, furthering my point.

" Fine." I said, " I was trying to run away." I mumbled the last part, but him being one of the best spies ever, I know he heard.

" And why would you want to do that?" He questioned.

" You know why!" I whisper-yelled, exasperated.

" Come on Cammie." He pleaded, using my first name. " You know you cant take the Circle alone. Trust me I tried, and it got me into a coma!" Now he was whisper-yelling too.

" Speaking of the coma, when did you wake up?" I asked.

" About an hour ago. And don't think you can change the subject that easily." He glared at me.

" Well then you shouldn't be up!" He was in very serious condition last time I checked and we didn't know if he would wake up.

" Im a fast healer. And you aren't going anywhere!" He replied.

" Look im having fun hanging out and catching up, but I really have to be going soon. I have to be gone by the time people start to wake up." I said, starting to back away. He grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes.

" I really cant stop you can I?" He asked me and I shook my head no. He sighed with defeat. " Be careful. Your mother will freak out if she finds out I let you go, but I know its something you have to do." He said running a hand through his hair, probably thinking of all the things my mom was going to do to him if she found out.

" Take care of her." I told him and he nodded. " Oh and make sure someone reads that." I explained pointing to the Covert Ops report I had placed on the case.

" Will do" He said.

" Thanks Joe. For everything." I said smiling, " Your the closest thing i've had for a father since he left and it means a lot to me.

" Be safe. And remember we're always here for you." He said and I nodded.

" I really have to go now before anyone gets up." I told him, giving him a hug. Then, I walked out the doors looking back at my beloved school.

" Until next year." I whispered.

**So what did you think? I hope it was good! So review and tell me what you thought! I may not write frequently because I only have one free night during the week :( And sorry if the Solomon waking up thing was weird, I couldnt think of anyone else who would be good in that spot.**


	2. Investigations at Blackthorne

**Im soooo sory it took me so long! I had drama and all my ap classes and a ton of hw and family stuffs. But the major reason I didn't update was because I had no motivation. I only got one review, and it was from someone I knew so it didn't really help boost my motivation. And I know more of you had read my story. If you don't like it just say it, tell me what to do better and how I can improve my writing. Or if you really like it you can tell me, its what an author wants to hear. Anyway, on with the story!**

******Disclaimer: Am I completely in love with the Gallagher Girls Series? Yes. Do I own it? *Grumbling* No.**  


**Chapter 2**

I walked out of the mansion and out of the gates. Bubblegum guard gave me a strange look but paid me no mind. _Man, the guards have to get better at their jobs,_ I thought to myself._ But, then again, I am the chameleon, nobody ever gives me a second look. _

I walked to Roseville, where I first met Josh. I sighed remembering our first kiss in the gazebo_. But now I have Zack, _I thought to myself._ And he actually knows the truth about me._

After getting lost in my thoughts, I ended up heading toward the highway._ Now where can I find a car?_ I thought to myself._ Oh! The diner! _I remembered the dinner I had there with Josh._ Stop getting lost in the past Cammie!_ I snapped at myself._ Stay focused on the future and your mission._ I walked up to an inconspicuous looking dark blue Audi. It's rumored that this is the car preferred by most spies. If it's true or not I have no clue, the information came from Tina Walters. After breaking into the car in 3.45 seconds exactly, I pulled out and drove toward the highway. I felt sorry for whoever's car this was, but I had to get far, far away before the people back at Gallagher read my note and try to come after me. _Hmmmm… where to start looking for answers? _ I thought pulling onto the highway. _ I'll start at Blackthorne since they get recruited by the CoC,_ I decided.

I headed towards Blackthorne in my "Borrowed" car. I looked at the scenery and sighed, wishing this was just a road trip instead of a mission that may or may not get me killed. The drive took around 10 hours. And by that I mean exactly 10 hours 5 minutes and 29 seconds. I parked my car at a Taco Bell in the town closest to Blackthorne and I walked the rest of the way. I was going to try to get into the school the same way Zach and I did it when we went to the Tombs. It was considerably harder without a team backing me up, but I managed to get in none the less. The hard part was not getting caught by any Blackthorne boys. I had no idea who was currently in the school since summer break was starting. I was pretty sure that Zach was staying at Gallagher, but you never know with him. I didn't know if Grant or Jonas were here or not either. I scanned the school. It seemed empty, I guess not many Blackthorne boys stay for breaks. I don't think I would enjoy staying either. I had already gotten past all of the natural protections and I was hacking the security system to open the gates. I know everyone says Liz is the smart one, and she is very smart, but all us Gallagher girls have very good hacking skills. After I got in, I first headed toward the tombs. It kind of freaked me out to be going back in there. Zach was the one who got us where we needed to go, and even then we got lost and it took hours. Not to mention the damage the explosion did, it could have collapsed, or maybe it'll collapse while im in there. Okay now I was starting to jinx myself. I covertly headed toward where Zach and I entered the tombs and found the lever. Pulling it, I opened the entrance and looked inside. All I could see was rubble, the tunnel in the mountain had collapsed. _What am I going to do now?_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered how I left the tombs, how the passage had opened up behind the waterfall. I decided that I would go to the waterfall entrance, but only after I snuck into the Blackthorne building.

Getting into the building was easy, but remaining unnoticed was going to be difficult. I hadn't prepared like I would have on a normal mission. I hadn't scoped the place out before hand, I hadn't checked for patterns in the arrivals and departures in the staff, I didn't even know who was in the building at all. I hadn't been careful, and now I might pay for it. Hopefully I would catch a break, but those are extremely rare in the spy world. No spy was ever supposed to rely on hope or luck, but secretly we all did, at certain times more than others. This was one of those times. I had never been in the Blackthorne building itself, only the grounds and the tombs. I was honestly surprised at what I saw. I expected dungeons and chains and darkness, it was a school for assassins after all. What I was greeted with was an atmosphere similar to Gallagher, well not completely, but it was close. It wasn't exactly like Gallagher, but it wasn't like the death camp I expected. Its appearance wasn't exactly like Gallagher, but it was okay. It was clean and surprisingly modern. I went down the first hallway I could find, it was to the right of the front entrance. Walking down the hallway led me to a door labeled the Blackthorne library. Curious to see what it was like I carefully opened the door. It took my breath away to see so many books in one place, there were twice as many as there were at Gallagher. _This is the perfect place to find information,_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the books about Blackthorne's history and I began to read. The books mentioned things about Gallagher too, considering we were sibling schools. In one of the books it mentioned that many agencies have recruited from Blackthorne throughout the years. I bet the founder of Blackthorne, Alan Blackthorne, would be really upset to find out the CoC recruited from his school. Its rumored that he and Gilly were in love and he hated the CoC just as much as she did. In another book I found that the CoC has been the biggest cause of the deaths of Blackthorne students. Its so sad, those boys probably didn't know what they were getting into until it was too late. I checked my internal clock, it was about eight in the morning. Any boys that were here would be waking up soon. They would have probably already have been up, but since it was the beginning of break the boy in them was kicking in. I made copies of important pages I found in the books and put everything back where it was, eliminating any trace that I was there. I opened the library door and looked around the hallway. The coast was clear. I walked back toward the way I came in. I rounded the corner and ran strait into something hard.

**Hmmmmm what do you think is going to happen? What did Cammie run into? Will she get caught? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapter! Sorry if it was short, Im getting back into the swing of things. If you guys have any plot ideas or things you really want to happen in the future send me a message. And don't forget to REVIEW. If you do it will make me very happy :)**


End file.
